Wait, I'm Supposed to Take You Seriously
by Crusherboy93
Summary: Your usual Ash betrayal story, except he's not being overly edgy or a crybaby. I also have permission to do this story from TheShadowedWarrior. Ash also meets a kid who he takes under his wing and teaches him about battling and being a Pokémon Trainer.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Pokémon talk**_"

"Normal speech"

'_thoughts_'

"**Pokémon moves**"

* * *

When Ash Ketchum returned home from the Kalos league, the last thing he expected was to find most of his friends and rivals waiting for him in his living room. He had never received visitors after any of his other journeys, and couldn't think as to why they suddenly wanted to meet up with him now. Besides, didn't they have their own journeys to worry about? It was all extremely confusing, and it was made even more so by the fact that all of them were wearing expressions ranging from anger to boredom, to discomfort.

'_Did I just walk into the middle of some big fight or something?_' Ash wondered to himself. Then, out loud, he said, "Hey, guys. What are you all doing here?"

Misty, as usual, was the first to speak. "Guys, let me handle this. I can give it to him good," she said, narrowing her eyes at the raven-haired boy.

"Why does that sound like an innuendo?" Ash heard May whisper to Dawn.

"What's an innuendo?" Ash asked curiously.

May just shook her head. "Not now, Ash. Misty has something she wants to say to you."

Misty nodded in thanks to the brown-haired girl before turning to face Ash again. "Right. So, Ash, we've been talking and we decided that it's time for you to give up on your dream of becoming a Pokémon master," she ranted. "You've been at it for, what, six years now? Yeah, six years, and you still haven't won a single league! I mean, I get that winning a league isn't a walk in the park, but shouldn't you have won something by now? And no, the Orange Islands league doesn't count because you only had one league fight there. You don't even evolve most of your Pokémon, and every good trainer knows that's something you're supposed to do. If you can't even follow the basics, you have no chance of ever becoming a Pokémon master."

"Yeah, and you've been holding us all back," May added. "I could have become a top coordinator if it wasn't for you." Ash then shot her a look of confusion, but secretly had a look of being pissed behind it.

"And that's not even counting all the danger you've dragged us into," Cilan spoke up. "We could have all died thanks to you."

Throughout their tirade, Ash found himself growing hungry and wandered off into the kitchen to get something to eat. After searching for a few moments, he finally settled on a banana and went back to the living room. When he returned, he found Misty fuming silently, while the rest of them stared at him with expressions of shock, annoyance, and, in some cases, amusement, Dawn most of all.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening to anything you said. Do you mind repeating it?" Ash asked casually, tearing off a small piece of banana and giving it to Pikachu.

Misty clenched her fists. "Ash, you are such a–a–oh, forget it!" she raged. Still fuming, she turned to face the rest of his friends. "Anyone who agrees with what I just said, come with me."

She turned and stormed out of the house, followed closely by May, Max, Morrison, Cilan, Trip, Cameron, and Trevor. Ash stared after them in confusion, wondering what it was that Misty had planned on calling him.

"I'm such a what? You didn't finish!" he yelled after her. Shrugging, and after flipping Misty and the others that walked out with her in his head, Ash turned back to the rest of the group. Ash then said, "So, what brings you all here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, of course. I just didn't really expect any visitors."

The rest of his friends stared at him. "Um...Ash? Are you feeling okay?" Dawn asked finally.

Ash rose his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm feeling great. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, you did kind of just lose about half your friends in five minutes," Iris said slowly. "Not to mention Misty, your supposed best friend, just told you that you should give up on your dream."

"Oh, that's what she was talking about," Ash exclaimed. "I thought I heard her say something about a Pokémon master's dream, but I couldn't be bothered to figure out the rest of it."

"_**Yeah, that's usually the best tactic for dealing with Misty's rants**_," Pikachu snickered. As Pikachu snickered, the Pokéballs on Ash's belt were shaking, as though their occupants were laughing along with Pikachu.

"So what are you going to do now, Ash? I mean, you've got to prove them wrong," Serena insisted, speaking up for the first time.

"We could train on Mount Silver. That's always a good place for some hard training," Brock suggested.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Brock, I'm sure it's a great place to train, but I'm pretty sure there are ways to make my Pokémon stronger without giving myself frostbite or pneumonia," he said, half-amused, half-exasperated. "Besides, you remember that one champion? What was his name again? Ah, who cares! The point is, there was some champion who decided to run away to Mount Silver, all because he couldn't handle losing to one trainer. Heaven forbid if I let myself be grouped into the same category as that guy."

"What will you do, then?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. Probably travel around a bit until I hear of another tournament I could participate in," the raven-haired teen replied. "It would be a good experience for the rest of my Pokémon too. Besides Pikachu and Charizard, most of them haven't seen much of the world outside of Kanto and their own home regions."

Alain's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, you have a Charizard too?" he asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, he's probably waiting for me along with the rest of my old Pokémon," he informed the older trainer. "Which reminds me, I'm supposed to go visit them next. If you want to come to meet them, now's your chance."

He turned around and walked out of the house towards Professor Oak's lab, followed quickly by the rest of his friends and rivals. When he arrived at the lab, as usual, the first greeting he received was a trampling from his Tauros herd.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Ugg. For once...can I not get run over every time I set foot in here?" Ash groaned, struggling to his feet.

He moved over to greet the rest of his Pokémon, who were all clamoring excitedly at seeing him for the first time in over a year. The smaller Pokémon like Totodile, Gible, and Quilava were attempting to climb up his leg, while the larger ones such as Sceptile, Charizard, and Infernape stood farther back, although no less pleased to see him.

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you again," the raven-haired trainer chuckled.

"Wow, Ash. I didn't know you had a Sceptile too," Sawyer exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the large gecko Pokémon.

"_**Ash, who's the green boy**_?" Sceptile asked, staring down at the notebook-toting trainer.

"Sceptile, this is Sawyer. He's a friend of mine from Kalos," Ash introduced the pair.

"Ash's Sceptile beat a Darkrai," Dawn informed Sawyer, whose eyes widened even further at that revelation.

"No way, really?" he asked, turning to Ash for confirmation. When Ash nodded, he looked as though he might faint from shock and admiration. "And that was without mega evolution too?"

"Yep," Ash answered, unable to keep a note of pride out of his voice.

Sceptile was looking at him curiously. "_**What's mega evolution?**_"

"We'll explain once we've gotten to where we need to go, Sceptile," Ash told his Hoenn starter. "Which reminds me, as much as I'd love for us all to have a nice, happy reunion, there are some things we need to take care of. I'm going to go talk to Professor Oak. In the meantime, all of you feel free to get to know my friends. And Charizard, no burning anyone with your Flamethrower."

With that, he quickly released his Kalos Pokémon from their Pokéballs before turning and walking inside the lab to talk to Professor Oak.

Meanwhile back at the Ketchum residence, Delia had just finished folding the last of her laundry and was about to bake some cookies for Ash and his friends. When she returned to her living room, however, she was surprised to find her house deserted.

* * *

"Oh, I wonder where they went?" she mused in confusion. "I guess they must have gotten busy with something. Oh well, looks like we'll have more cookies for ourselves, Mimey." Delia then walked into her kitchen and started rummaging around for her mixing bowl. Mimey just stared after his caretaker, shaking his head in amusement. Sometimes, it was hard to figure out how Ash Ketchum could be so dense–that is until you met his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Pokémon talk**_"

"Normal speech"

'_thoughts_'

"**Pokémon moves**"

Fifteen minutes later, Ash finally finished his talk with Professor Oak and rejoined his friends outside in the reserve. The actual discussion itself had only taken about five minutes, but it had taken significantly longer for the elderly man to get through his expletive-laced rant about Ash's ex-friends' behavior towards him. Ash was impressed; he hadn't known Professor Oak could swear like a sailor, but here they were.

In all honesty, Ash didn't know why everyone else seemed so bothered about the fact that a few of his friends no longer believed in him. Perhaps he should have cared a little more, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. If seven people didn't believe in him, it was far from the end of the world. After all, there were still several billion others who might. The fact that he hadn't even asked for their criticisms made their so-called betrayal even more meaningless.

"_I don't know what they expected_," he laughed to himself. "_Maybe they thought I would have some sort of epic meltdown if I found out that my friends had turned on me? Seriously, I'm sixteen, not six. I don't need to throw a fit like some sort of crybaby every time the slightest thing goes wrong._"

What made it even more amusing was the fact that Misty had looked to be on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum herself when she'd stormed out of his house. Ash laughed at that–she had come to his house, hoping to break him, and instead, she had been the one to lose her cool. At this point, he wasn't even surprised. She had always been good at riling up trouble, but never being able to follow through.

When he arrived back in the corral, he found his friends and Pokémon playing with each other happily. Bayleef and Snivy were getting to know Sawyer's Sceptile, whom Ash was surprised to see wasn't much taller than Bayleef. His own Sceptile and Charizard appeared to be getting acquainted with Greninja, while Oshawott was talking animatedly with an amused-looking Hawlucha. Every so often, Ash noticed that Hawlucha and Sceptile would glance over towards Greninja and Bayleef, although their eyes never met. It seemed odd, but he wasn't about to ask. Knowing him, it was probably something he was too dense to understand anyway.

"Hey, everyone," he greeted the rest of the group. "So I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, I asked Professor Oak to remove my carrier limit so I don't have to run to the Pokémon Center every time I want to exchange a Pokémon. The bad news is, I still have no idea where I want to go for the next part of my journey, and a few of my former friends betrayed me, but that's no big deal."

"Didn't Professor Oak give you any suggestions?" Iris asked.

"He suggested the Alola region, I think, at least once he got done with cussing out Misty and those guys, and boy was there swearing," Ash said with a chuckle.

"Did he really curse?" Alain asked in amusement. Ash nodded. Alain then asked, "What did he say?"

The younger teen winced. "I'd rather not repeat it. There are children around. I will say; however, I haven't heard someone swear quite that spectacularly in my entire life."

Everyone else laughed at that. Ash gave them all a moment to calm themselves down before carrying on with his announcement.

"So, as I was saying, he did suggest the Alola region," he continued. "But then he mentioned that they don't have a Pokémon league and that I'd be going to school there, so I think I'll pass on that. I'm sure the school is nice and all, but I was hoping to travel around if you get what I mean. If I'm going to spend my entire time in one place, I might as well just move to Mount Silver and freeze to death."

"Do you have any ideas, then?" Serena asked.

Ash shook his head. "Not really, no," he answered. "Usually when I come home, I always try to choose a region I haven't explored yet. Unfortunately, this time it looks as though Alola is the only place I haven't gone to yet."

"When's the next league tournament? Maybe you could travel through that region," Gary suggested.

"The next league will be in Hoenn from what I hear, but it won't be for another two years," Sawyer spoke up. "The entire Pokémon league is taking a short hiatus. I don't know why, although I've heard rumors that it's because they're working on constructing a league for Alola."

Hmm, it would be kind of pointless to spend two years in Hoenn, Ash mused. Now that I think about it though, I did say that I would take my Pokémon to see more of the world. Besides that, I'd like to see if I can earn my Kanto badges for real this time, and all my Kalos Pokémon has not seen too much of this region yet. Yes, that sounds like a good idea.

"Ash? Do you have any ideas?" Brock prompted, snapping the raven-haired trainer out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, actually, I do," he answered. "I think I'll just revisit all the regions I've traveled through so far, at least until it comes time for the next league tournament. Maybe I'll run into some more friends there."

"But what if you run into one of them?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Well, we're probably going to cross paths eventually, seeing as most of them are trainers, Max is planning on becoming a trainer, and May's his sister," Ash said reasonably. "It's not like I can hide from them. Besides, if we do run into each other, what's the worse they can do? Tell me I'm a terrible Pokémon trainer? They've already said that, so it's not like repeating it will give it any more meaning."

"I still can't believe you're not at all upset about this," the blue-haired coordinator admitted.

"I mean, I'm not going to lie and say I'm thrilled," Ash admitted. "But really, Dawn, let's put things into perspective. Seven people don't believe in me. Seven people out of, what, seven billion in the entire world? That's nothing. Besides, I'm not dying, I'm not living in a cardboard box on the side of the road, and I'm not working some dead-end job at a fast food restaurant. So really, I'd say things are going pretty well for me right now."

"Good point," Dawn agreed. "So, where do you want to travel first?"

"Kanto," Ash said instantly. Seeing the confused looks on his friends' faces, he added, "I have some old friends here I need to meet. Besides that, there are quite a few gym battles I need to redeem myself on."

"I look forward to our rematch, Ash," Brock chuckled, already knowing that the Pewter City gym would be one of the Pallet Town native's challenges.

"Pikachu looks forward to meeting your Steelix again too, I'm sure," Ash joked.

The two friends laughed, and Ash turned around and walked back inside to get the rest of the Pokéballs. Unfortunately, in his amusement, he wasn't paying full attention to where he was going and ended up walking straight into a window.

"Ow..." he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "You know what, change of plans. Before I go anywhere, I'm going to see if I can take lessons on how to walk properly." Just then, a young boy, about Ash's age, walked up to the Lab and entered it and he said, "Hello, Professor Oak, I'm here for my Pokémon." At this point, Ash and Brock walked in and saw the new arrival and Ash said, "Hi there, starting Trainer?" The boy nodded his head and said, "My name is John, just turned 10 today, so my mom wants me to get my starting Pokémon." Just then, Professor Oak walked in and said, "Ah, John, your mother called ahead and said you wanted a Pokémon, come with me and I'll show you the Pokémon you can choose from." Professor Oak then led John to the Pokémon he could choose from, and Ash and Brock decided to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

_"**Pokémon talk**"_

"Normal speech"

_'thoughts'_

"**Pokémon** **moves**"

As Professor Oak led John, Ash, and Brock to where John would be getting his first Pokémon, Professor Oak said, "So John, what type of trainer are you going to become after you get your first Pokémon?" and John said, "I want to take on the Pokémon league and become a Pokémon Master." Ash then said, "That's what I want to do, how about you come with me, I'm going through all of the regions I've traveled through so far, until it comes time for the next league tournament, which is in two years and in Hoenn, why don't you travel with us?" John looked at Ash and Brock and said, "That would be great, thank you…" Ash then realized that he and Brock did introduce themselves and Ash said, "Where are our Manners, I'm Ash Ketchum.

"And I'm Brock Hartman, leader of the Pewter City Gym." Said Brock. John held his mouth open until he said, "wait, you're the Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym?" and Brock nodded his head and said, "Only when I'm not traveling. However, when I am traveling my little Brother, Forrest is the Gym Leader." Ash then said, "Yup, that's my friend Brock for you." Before John could say anything else, Professor Oak called for his attention and said, "John, it's time to pick your Pokémon." John then walked over to Professor Oak, and Professor Oak said, "Unfortunately, I don't have your typical starter Pokémon, so I'm going to let you Choose from these three." Professor Oak then called out the three Pokémon John had to choose.

The first Pokémon was an Eevee, John knew that Eevee was called the Evolution Pokémon and the Pokémon could evolve into many different other Pokémon by the way he treated it. The second Pokémon was a Happiny, John saw how cute the Happiny was and he also knew that when fully evolved and trained right, a Blissey could be a tank. The third Pokémon was a Riolu, and John knew that when it evolved to Lucario, it could Mega evolve and its attacks could become extremely powerful. Each Pokémon had its separate strengths and weaknesses, and he could only pick one. John was having trouble picking one, and Ash saw it. Ash then walked over to John and said, "Having trouble picking one?" John looked at Ash and nodded his head. John then said, "I know every strength they all have, and I know their weaknesses. With Eevee, I have possibilities for evolving it. With Happiny, if I train it right as it evolves, the Blissey it can become would be like a tank and take tons of damage. But the Riolu, I know that when it evolves to Lucario, it gains the ability to Mega Evolve, UGH I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PICK?!" Ash then said, "Here's an idea, why don't you ask which one wants to join you." Everyone in the lab looked at Ash with confusion.

"Really, would it be that simple?" asked John and Ash said, "Try it." John nodded his head, walked over to the three Pokémon and asked, "H…hi there, who wants to come with me on my journey?" immediately after John finished speaking, the Eevee jumped onto John's shoulder and sat down. John looked at the Eevee and said, "You want to come with me?" and the Eevee nodded its head. John smiled, looked at the professor and said, "Professor, I choose this Eevee." Professor Oak smiled and said, "Excellent choice, and excellent advice you gave him Ash." John then looked at Ash and said, "Yeah, thanks, Ash." Ash smiled and said, "Don't mention it." Professor Oak then handed John Eevee's Pokéball, and he said, "Here's Eevee's Pokéball, wait here while I get the rest of what you need." Professor Oak then walked over to a table and picked up a Pokédex and 5 empty Pokéballs and walked back over to John, Ash, and Brock.

Professor Oak then said, "Here is your Pokédex, and your five extra Pokéballs, use them to fill out your Pokédex and gather data on the Pokémon you catch." Ash then said, "Hey professor, since he's going to be traveling with us, why don't you let him have an unlimited carrying Capacity?" but Professor Oak shook his head and said, "Not yet, he needs to catch a certain number of Pokémon before I upgrade his carrying capacity to unlimited." John sighed and said, "It's okay, I understand." John then looked at Eevee and said, "Well Eevee, are you ready for our journey?" Eevee nodded her head, and John said, "Alright, let's go see Kanto together!" Ash smiled, thinking back to when he first got Pikachu. Ash then said, "You ready to go John?" John looked at Ash and Brock and said, "Yeah, let's get going."

After getting the rest of his Pokémon's Pokéballs, Ash recalled all of his Pokémon and approached the group and said, "Guys, this is John, he will be joining me on my journey, and anyone else here who wants to come along."

"You know I'm going to travel with you, Ash." Said Brock. Then Dawn stepped forward, and she said, "Same here Ash." Then Iris, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Sawyer, Gary, and Paul stepped forward. Ash smiled and said, "Alright, we better get going, our first stop will be Viridian City, but that's just to get supplies."

After getting all of his Pokémon into his Pokéballs, Ash and the people who were going to travel with him left Professor Oak's Lab and began walking to Viridian City. Along the way, they pass through route 1, and they came across a Weedle. Ash then said, "Okay John, we'll let you catch this one." John smiled and said, "Thanks, you ready Eevee?" John's Eevee nodded his head and jumped off his shoulder and got into a fighting stance. Ash then said, "Okay John, this is your first Pokémon battle, first thing is that you need to call an attack. Since Eevee is just starting, he would know only **Tackle** and **Growl**. So, call one of those attacks." John nodded his head and said, "Eevee, use **Tackle**!" and Eevee followed his command and ran into Weedle, causing Weedle to take some damage. Weedle then fired several purple needles at Eevee and Brock said, "Look out! Weedle's using **Poison** **Sting**!" John then told Eevee to dodge the attack, which was successful.

"Alright Eevee, use **Tackle** again!" Eevee nodded his head and struck Weedle again. This time, Weedle wasn't getting back up. Ash then said, "Alright, you got it super weak, now use a Pokeball to catch it." John nodded his head and threw a Pokeball at Weedle, and when it hit, Weedle went inside, and after three shakes and a ding, Weedle was caught. John jumped into the air before he picked up Weedle's Pokeball and called it back out. After Weedle appeared, it crawled over to John, up his leg, and onto his arm. John then said, "Weedle, I'll make sure you get strong, and you evolve to Beedrill, together we can win battles even against Pokémon with type advantage against you, we'll train, and become a team, what do you say?" and Weedle said, "**_I'm with you master, all the way to the top_**." John smiled, and Eevee hopped into John's shoulder opposite of Weedle. Ash chuckled before he said, "Reminds me of us when we caught Caterpie, am I right buddy?" Pikachu nodded his head and said, "Yeah, it does bring back memories." Ash then said, "Now that you've had your first Pokémon battle, how does it feel to have two Pokémon now?" John looked at Ash and said, "Honestly, it felt good, I think I can do it again." Ash smiled and said, "That's good, but I think we should keep going to Viridian City." Everyone nodded their heads and continued walking until they fell into a pit trap.

As the smoke cleared, Ash said, "This is really getting old." Just then, a man with Lavender Hair appeared, then a Catlike Pokémon, and then a woman with Purple hair appeared. The man with Lavender Hair said, "Hello Twerps." Ash looked up and said, "Oh for fuck's sake, why in the fuck are you three here Team Rocket?" Team Rocket was shocked to hear Ash use the language he did, along with everyone else. The Girl with Purple hair said, "Damn, I didn't think a twerp like you would curse like that?" Ash then said, "How about a twerp who is sick and tired of you three Fuck ups attacking my friends who most of them betrayed me because I almost got them killed and me. It's not MY fault those events happened. If they didn't want to almost be killed, they could have left me the moment after the whole situation ended. Instead, they stuck with me until now. So how about you stay out of our fucking way, and you won't get sent blasting off again, OKAY?!" and again, everyone was surprised to hear Ash say that. The Catlike Pokémon called Meowth then said, "Look, twerp, I saw your former friends leave your house, and when I found out about that, that made me angry. Which is why I wanna join your team." Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket were once again shocked, this time at Meowth saying that. Jessie then said, "Meowth, are you sure that's what you want?"

"You bet Jessie, if I can help him get revenge on those traitors, then he should let me join." Meowth replied. Ash smiled and pulled out a Pokéball and said, "Well, if you help us out of here so I can catch you, that would be gratefully be appreciated." Meowth, Jessie, and James help Ash and his friends out of the pit Trap, and Meowth said, "Go ahead Twerp, catch me." Ash nodded his head and said, "Pokéball, GO!" and threw the Pokéball at Meowth. When it hit him, and he went inside it, after three shakes and a ding, Meowth was caught. Ash then let Meowth out, and Ash said to Meowth, "You ready to get revenge on my former friends." Meowth nodded his head and said, "You bet." Meowth then looked at Jessie and James and said, "Sorry guys, but this is where we part ways next time we meet, can it not be to catch Pikachu?" Jessie and James nodded their heads and James said, "Farewell Meowth, we will never forget you as our friend." Jessie and James then got into the Meowth shaped Hot air balloon and took off. Brock then said, "This was one of the weirdest confrontations with those guys yet." Ash looked at Brock and said, "Yeah, and it's getting dark, we should set up camp for the night." Everyone agreed, and they stopped for the night.

As night drew closer, Brock got dinner started with the help of Gary, Clemont, Sawyer, and Meowth while the others got the tents set up. Ash looked at Meowth and said, "Meowth, what moves do you know exactly?" and Meowth said, "Simple moves, like Fury Swipes, Scratch, and Bite." Ash then said, "Well, looks like we have some training to do." Meowth nodded his head, and Brock said, "Hey Meowth, can you chop up those vegetables for us?" Meowth nodded his head and threw the vegetables into the air and used Fury Swipes to cut the Vegetables into sizes that Brock needed to continue making the Stew he was making. Then Clemont said, "I'm surprised Meowth, I didn't think you had a good side." Meowth chuckled before he said, "Well, I was getting tired of blasting off all the time, and besides, you guys rubbed goodness off onto me, that is one of the many reasons why I joined Ash's team, but the real reason was May." Ash and everyone, except John, looked at Meowth and Ash asked, "What do you mean Meowth?"

"I mean when May was traveling with you, she and I went back in time and saved Edna's husband, Jonathan. We're the reason that place has a Train station, Jonathan is alive, and the Volbeat and Illumise get together every year for their dance of Joy." Replied Meowth. Ash and the others were shocked to hear that. Meowth continued by saying, "After we got back to the present, May's goodness got through to me, and I started to doubt my place in Team Rocket." Ash then said, "Well Meowth, I'm glad you decided to help me get revenge on those fuckers who tried to get me to give up on my journey." Meowth nodded his head and said, "Don't worry Ash, I'll make sure those Fuckers regret giving up on you and your dream, especially May." Ash smiled while everyone else chuckled or in Bonnie's case, laugh so hard she fell onto her butt.

When Dinner was ready, everyone called out their Pokémon, and they all began to eat dinner. After eating the food in his mouth, John looked at Ash, and he said, "I forgot to ask you, Ash, what did you and Meowth mean when you guys were talking about how people betrayed you?" Ash looked at John with a serious look on his face, and he told him, "I had more friends before we met. But after my recent Journey, I came home only to find that most of my friends wanted me to give up on my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master because I almost got them killed, it's not my fault. They've been supportive of me for years, and now they want to give up on me, well, fuck them, they can all go to fucking hell and rot down there for all I care, which I don't." John placed his utensils on his plate and said, "Sounds like those assholes need to be taught a lesson." Ash nodded his head and said, "You bet they do, and I'm glad you agree with me." then John nodded his head and said, "Facing near-death situations comes with being a Pokémon Trainer, my mom and dad told me that before I left to start my journey."

Brock and Paul patted John on the back, and Brock said, "I'm glad to see that you support someone you literally just meant a few hours ago." John looked at brock and said, "Well… let's just say that my gut says to trust Ash, and my dad always says, "If your gut says something, then you trust your gut and go with it, no matter the outcome and accept the results, whether good or bad and to always tell the truth when asked for it." I always followed that advice. For example, when I was younger, seven to be exact, my former friend and I were walking down the street, and we passed by the local fruit stand. We saw that the owner had his back turned, so my former friend took an apple and ran off. I knew what he did was bad and when we were questioned, he lied and said that I dared him to take it, but I told the officer questioning us, with our parents' present, that wasn't true and that he took it of his own choices. After we were released from the station, my former friend punched me across the cheek, with our parents present to see it, his parents knew right away after that that he lied, so they apologized to mine for their son's behavior. They then moved, away and we never spoke again. But every now and then I get rocks thrown at my room's window. When I looked out, I saw a kid my age running away from my house. My parents notified the police, but they could never connect him to it." Ash and the others there were shocked to hear about John's past. Ash then stood up and said, "Well, you won't have to worry about that here, we wouldn't do that to each other, we stick together." John saw Ash was extending his hand towards him, and John knew what to do, so he stood up and shook Ash's extended hand, causing everyone to smile, they then all continued eating.

When it was time for bed, Brock, Ash, Gary, and John shared a tent. Paul, Sawyer, and Clemont shared a tent. Iris slept in a nearby tree, while Dawn, Bonnie, and Serena shared a tent. In the girls' tent, Bonnie was asleep in her Tyrantrum Pajamas, and Serena asked Dawn, "I have to know Dawn, do you care for Ash?" Dawn looked at Serena before blushing a little bit, and she said, "Well...um...you see… yes." Serena wasn't surprised at all. She then said, "Of course, I figured as much, you see, I have feelings for him too, but I hope with whoever he picks to be his girlfriend, we can still be friends." Dawn smiled and said, "I hope so too Serena, well, we better get some shut eye." Serena nodded her head, and the two went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone freshened up and had breakfast when all of a sudden, a wild Pidgey flew onto John's shoulder, surprising everyone. Ash then said, "I think that little guy is hungry, Brock where's your Flying-type Pokémon food?" Brock went into his bag and handed the Flying-type Pokémon food to John, and Ash said, "Not Pokémon are caught in a Pokémon battle, if you make Pokémon your friend when they're wild and if they want to join your team, then you can catch them." John then took a piece of the Pokémon food and gave it to the Pidgey, who ate it happily. John then looked at the Pidgey and said, "Want more?" and the Pidgey nodded its head and John spread more of the Pokémon food out in front of him, and the Pidgey ate away. After watching the Pidgey eat all of the spread-out Pokémon Food, John asked the Pidgey if it would join him on his journey and the Pidgey nodded its head again. John then took out a Pokéball and tapped the Pidgey on its head, and the Pidgey went inside the Pokéball.

After three shakes and a ding, John caught his own Pidgey. John then called Pidgey out and pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pidgey. After it was done scanning, the Pokédex said, "Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon, a Normal and Flying-type. It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand. This Pidgey is a male and knows **Tackle** and **Sand-attack**." John was happy that his new Pidgey could defend itself. Ash then said, "Well gang, we better start back on our journey through Kanto, then onto the rest of the Regions." everyone nodded their heads and packed up.

A few minutes after they all got packed up, Ash and his remaining friends arrived in Viridian City. Ash took a big breath of air and let it out before he said, "It sure feels good to be back in Viridian City, don't you agree buddy?" Pikachu nodded his head and said, "Yeah, it sure does." John then ran in front of Ash and said, "Wow, so this is Viridian City, I've never been here before." Brock chuckled and said, "I take it your mother wouldn't let you travel without a Pokemon, am I right?" John looked at Brock and nodded his head and said, "She can be a little overprotective sometimes. But now that I have three Pokémon on me, I'm finally free to roam the region, maybe even all seven regions." Ash chuckled and placed a Hand on John's shoulder and said, "One region at a time rookie." Ash then said, "Well, we should get to the store to get supplies, but John, you head to the Pokémon center to get your Pokémon checked up, I'm going to have…" but Ash was interrupted by Brock when he said, "I'll go with him, I can't wait to see Nurse Joy of Viridian City." John then elbowed Brock in the stomach and said, "Watch it, pal, that's my mom you're drooling over." everyone was shocked to hear that, Brock most of all. John then said, "I take a lot of my looks from my Dad, but my mom is the Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. This might be my first time here, but this is where she works."

"Sorry Brock, looks like you missed your chance," said Ash as he comforted his depressed friend. John then said, "Well, I'm going to say hi to my mom and show her the Pokémon I caught, I'll see you guys at the Pokémart." John then ran off to the Pokémon Center to visit his mother. Ash then said, "Alright guys, Brock and I will head to the Pokémart, do what you guys want, but we meet on the other side of Viridian City an one hour, I want to get to Pewter City as soon as we can."

Everyone nodded their heads, and they split up, with Dawn and Serena joining Ash and Brock as they walked to the Pokémart. Meanwhile, Paul and Gary caught up to John and Gary said, "Damn John, I didn't think you had it in you to elbow someone in the stomach." John kept walking as he said, "Well when I saw he was probably going to try to get my mom to date him, I shot him down faster than a Pikachu can use quick attack." When the three companions arrived at the Pokémon Center, John was the first to walk in and looked around and saw his Mother and shouted, "MOM!"

When Nurse Joy looked up, she saw John with Gary and Paul right behind him, and after telling her Chansey what to do, she walked over to John and hugged him, and she said, "My son, it's so good to see you again, did you get your starter Pokémon?" John nodded his head and said, "Not only that, but I caught two more." John then expanded all three Pokéballs that he had Pokemon in and said, "Come on out and say hi to my mom guys." and after the Pokéballs opened, Eevee, Weedle, and Pidgey came out and said hi to John's mother. John's mother then said, "Amazing, but John, where is your starter?" and John told his mother, "Professor Oak didn't have any of the usual Starter Pokémon, so I was presented with an Eevee, and Riolu and a Happiny to choose from. My new friend Ash Ketchum helped me choose by suggesting I ask who wanted to join me and Eevee hopped onto my shoulder." Nurse Joy smiled and knelt to look Eevee in the eyes, and she said, "Keep my John safe while you're traveling him, will you Eevee?" and Eevee nodded his head and said, "Don't you worry ma'am, I'll keep John safe."

Nurse Joy smiled and stood up and said, "I believe you came here to get your new Pokémon checked out, am I right son?" and John rubbed the back of his head before he nodded his head. Nurse Joy then said, "Alright, if you could recall your Pokémon and give me their Pokéballs, I'll make sure they get a full checkup." John nodded and said, "I almost forgot, these two are two of my new friends. Mom; Paul Allen, and Gary Oak." Nurse Joy then bowed as she said, "Thank you for taking care of my son, and I hope he won't cause you much trouble." Paul smiled as Gary said, "Don't mention it, Ma'am, it was actually Ash's Idea to have your son come with us." Nurse Joy then said, "well, tell Ash that I thank him." Gary and Paul nodded their heads as Nurse Joy took John's Pokéballs to give his Pokémon a full checkup.

Meanwhile, Dawn, Serena, and Bonnie were all in the park while Ash, Brock, and Clemont got the supplies. They were enjoying smelling the flowers. Dawn then said, "So Serena, since you didn't become Kalos queen, what do you want to do next?" Serena looked at Dawn with shock before she looked at the ground and said, "To be honest, I've never really thought about it." Then Bonnie chimed in and said, "I know, since Dawn is a Pokémon Coordinator, maybe you should become one as well, I hear that the Pokémon contest is starting up soon." Dawn smiled and said, "Great Idea Bonnie, did you hear that Serena?" Serena nodded her head and said, "I heard, but what about Ash, he wants to get through the Region quickly so he can do the other regions."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking detours for us," replied Dawn. Serena was nervous to actually sign up for Pokémon Contests. Inside the Pokémart, Ash was getting some Pokémon food when Brock walked up to him and said, "I just heard that Kanto is hosting the Grand Festival again, and I bet I know two girls who would want to participate in it." Ash looked at Brock and said, "I would hope they join, I know that they know I want to have rematches with the Gyms I battled at before, but I also want them to have fun and enjoy what they want to do, especially Dawn." Brock then said, "Well, why don't you just tell them that they can join, and tell Dawn how you really feel?" Ash looked at Brock and said, "I'll tell them that they can join, but I don't think I should tell Dawn how I feel just yet."

Brock rolled his eyes and told Ash that he needed to tell Dawn soon or else he would lose her forever, and Ash nodded his head and said, "I know, but Serena has feelings for me, and I don't want to hurt her, what am I going to do Brock?" Brock then said, "Do what your heart wants to do." Ash smiled and thanked Brock, and they continued getting supplies. A few minutes later, John, Gary, Dawn, Serena, Bonnie, and Paul walked into the Pokémart. Dawn tapped Ash on his shoulder and pulled him to the side and before Dawn or Serena could say anything, Ash said, "You two want to compete in the Grand Festival, but you two don't want to distract me from my journey of re-challenging all of the Gyms I've already defeated, am I right?" Dawn and Serena were speechless after Ash said that and Dawn said, "You were right on the Money, would you mind if…" but Ash interrupted her by saying, "I wouldn't mind taking detours so you two can compete in Pokémon Contests, so go to the Pokémon Center to sign up." Dawn and Serena both smiled and ran to the Pokémon Center to sign up for the Grand Festival.

When the hour was up, everyone was on the other side of Viridian City, Dawn and Serena were signed up for the Grand Festival, all they had to do was get 5 ribbons to be able to participate in the Grand Festival. Ash then asked John how it went at the Pokémon Center, and John said, "My Pokémon got a clean bill of health, and she wanted to thank you for letting me join you on your journey. I also told her about the trainers who betrayed you, and she would let my aunts know to give Misty, May, Max, Morrison, Cilan, Trip, Trevor, and Cameron a rude attitude whenever they go and get their Pokémon healed up." Ash smiled and said, "Alright, anyway, let's get going, next stop is Pewter City." everyone nodded their heads, and John looked at Brock and said, "I want to battle you, Brock. The day after Ash has his battle with you, I want to battle you." Brock smiled and said, "Of course, I kinda figured you wanted to battle me, and I gladly accept it." Ash smiled and said, "Alright gang, let's get going." everyone nodded their heads again, and they continued on their way, with John's Eevee on his shoulder and Meowth walking outside his Pokéball.


	4. Chapter 4

_"**Pokémon talk**"_ Should have put this in the first chapter, but the people in the story will hear the Pokémon say their cries, not actual human speech, except Meowth.

"Normal speech"

_'thoughts/Telepathy'_

"**Pokémon** **moves**"

* * *

As Ash and his group walked along route 2 to get to Pewter City, Ash watched as John was talk to his Eevee, who also hated to be inside his Pokéball. Ash then said to Pikachu, "John is just like us when we were novice, am I right Pikachu?" and Pikachu nodded his head and said, "**_Yeah, but that was only after I started listening to you._**" Ash chuckled as Brock walked up to Ash and said, "So Ash, since we're heading to Pewter City, how about we have a battle in the gym." Ash smiled and said, "Brock, I was actually going to suggest that we battle, just like old times." Brock smiled and said, "Great minds think alike, but don't think that I'll go easy on you." Ash told Brock that he wouldn't want any other way. That was when Paul approached them and said, "So Brock, mind if I have a battle with you too?" Brock looked at Paul and said, "Now hang on Paul, Ash is only going to be battling me to sharpen his skills, John's going to battle me for the Boulder Badge for when the Pokémon league comes to Kanto, so why don't you hold off on our battle until we need to." Paul nodded his head and Meowth said, "Hey boss, can I partake in the battle?" Ash looked at Meowth and said, "I don't see why not Meowth, you can partake in the battle. Also, don't call me boss, we're partners" Meowth was happy and Ash asked, "I just need to come up with strategies using the moves you know." Meowth Nodded his head in agreement. John then said, "Hey guys, why we take a break and eat Lunch, Eevee's stomach is growling." Eevee's stomach then growled showing that she was hungry and everyone laughed and Ash said, "Alright guys, let's break for lunch." everyone agreed and they broke for lunch as everyone called their Pokémon back out.

After preparing lunch for everyone and the Pokémon. Brock called everyone over for lunch and as Ash was about to sit down, he heard someone say, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the loser Ash Ketchum." Ash looked at the direction of where the voice came from and saw a boy standing there. Ash immediately clenched his fist, when Brock looked in the direction Ash was looking, he understood why he clenched his fist and he did the same thing. Ash then said, "Hello… Damian." John looked at Brock and asked, "Who's Damian?" and Brock told him, "Damian is a Trainer that abandoned his Charmander, called it weak. Ash, Misty and I rescued it and took it to the nearby Pokémon Center. Damian told Charmander that he would be back for it, but that was when he abandoned it."

John then stood up, walked around the group to stand next to Ash and said, "Want to kick this guy's Ass together?" but Ash said, "I appreciate the offer John, but I got this guy." Ash then took a Pokéball off his belt and said, "Well Damian, what the hell do you want?" and Damian said, "I've come to kill you and get the 1000 Pokédollars I was promised by your redhead friend Misty, or should I say former friend." Ash and his still loyal friends were shocked, Misty had a bounty placed on Ash's head for 1000 Pokédollars. Ash then said, "Looks like we're going to see a lot of battles. To start them off, I'll wipe the floor with Damian, using the very Pokémon he abandoned all those years ago." Ash then threw the Pokéball as he said, "Charizard, I choose YOU!" A short while later, the Flame Pokémon appeared and shot flames into the air. Charizard then looked at Damian and anger filled his eyes. John saw Charizard was angry, that was when he heard Brock say, "Ash's Charizard was the Charmander Damian abandoned." John looked back Damian and said, "You piece of shit, how dare you abandon a Pokémon." Damian responded with a scuff and said, "You mean to tell me that this Charizard is the Charmander I left on that stump, it's probably super weak." Ash then said, "Charizard, hit Damian with a **Flamethrower**." Charizard obeyed and shot flames at Damian, catching his clothes on fire and he quickly put the fire out, but the dance he did to do so caused everyone but him to laugh, even Charizard laughed at his former Trainer's predicament. Damian growled, pulled out a Pokéball, and said, "Galvantula, take down that overgrown lizard!" soon, A Big, Yellow Spider appeared and it landed on the ground, John took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon and the Pokédex read, "Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon. A Bug & Electric type and the evolved form of Joltik. Galvantula captures its enemies using its electrically-charged threads. This Galvantula is a Male and knows **Electroball**, **Electroweb**, **Thunder**, and **Giga Impact**." John put his Pokédex away and said, "My Pokémon would more than likely get creamed by this guy, I might let you handle it." Brock stood up, took a Pokéball off his belt and threw it as he said, "Forretress, Let's Go!" Soon, Brock's Forretress appeared and John scanned it too and his Pokédex then said, "Forretress, the Bagworm Pokémon. A Bug and Steel Type, Forretress is the evolved form of Pineco. Its entire body is covered in a steel-hard shell. This Forretress is a female and knows **Gyroball**, **Rock Tomb**, **Pin Missile**, and **Explosion**." Ash smiled and said, "Seems like Forretress knows some new moves." Brock nodded his head and said, "I made sure of it. I have my own reason for wanting to defeat Damian. He came to the Gym and challenged me to a Battle. He had the Type advantage, but he still lost. Instead of trying to face me again after training with his Pokémon, he abandoned the ones he battled with, said that they shouldn't have lost because they had the type advantage." Now John was pissed and it took Gary, Paul, and Clemont holding him by the arms and waist to keep him safe from the moves that would be used and it looked like he was breathing fire himself for how mad he was and even he was cursing like a sailor, causing everyone to sweatdrop, even Galvantula. Ash then said, "Charizard, since you're weak to Electric type attacks, play on the defensive and keep out of range of Galvantula, only get in close to use attacks, do you understand?" Charizard Smiled, gave Ash a thumbs up and said, "**_Let's take this overgrown electric bug down_**." Forretress nodded itself as Charizard flew into the sky. Damian then said as he threw another Pokéball, "If it's two on one, let's even things up. Pidgeot, let's go!" and the Pokémon Damian sent out was in fact a Pidgeot, one that Ash and Brock recognize. Ash then said, "Pidgeot, it's me, Ash." Pidgeot got a good look at Ash, smiled and flew over to Ash and rubbed her head against Ash, confusing everyone else until Brock said, "This Pidgeot was once on Ash's team, but he released it to protect a flock of Pidgeys from some Spearows." Damian then said, "Pidgeot, stop being nice to our targets and peck his eyes out." Pidgeot looked at Damian and flew towards him and grabbed her Pokéball and flew back over to Ash. Ash then looked at Damian and said, "Pidgeot's coming back with me, she can tell you are not a very good person, Charizard, hit Galvantula with a **Flamethrower**!" Charizard Obeyed and shot flames at Galvantula, striking the Electric Spider, making it slide backwards towards Damian. Damian then took out another Pokéball and threw it as he said, "URSARING, TEACH THEM A LESSON!" and the Pokémon that did come out was an Ursaring. John then scanned Ursaring with his Pokédex and it said, "Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. Ursaring searches for honey in a forest daily. To reach its food, it often snaps trees with its forelegs rather than climbing. This Ursaring is a male and knows **Slash**, **Hammer Arm**, **Focus Blast**, and **Crunch**." John then saw that the Ursaring wasn't looking so good and brought it to Ash's attention. Ash nodded his head and said, "I noticed that too, I think that Ursaring is suffering from a Poison-type Attack. Meowth, ask him what happened to him." Meowth nodded his head, walked up to Ursaring and asked, "Hey there pal, you don't look so good, do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Hey now, get away from my Pokémon you freak of Nature, Pokémon aren't supposed to talk!" Charizard shot another flamethrower at Damian just to shut him up and as he was rolling to try and put the fire out, Ursaring said, "**_I battled a wild Scolipede and got hit by its poison sting. I won the battle and Damian caught it, but he refused to let me get healed up, the Scolipede too. He said that we were fully evolved Pokémon that didn't need to get healed._**" Meowth was shocked, while Charizard, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Forretress, and John's Eevee were pissed. Meowth then ran back to Ash and said, "Ursaring told me that he fought a Scolipede and got hit with a **Poison Sting **attack. When Ursaring won the battle and Damian caught the Scolipede, he refused to let Ursaring get healed up, same with the Scolipede, said that since they were both fully evolved, they didn't need to get healed up." John overheard this and got super pissed and now it took everyone besides Ash and Brock to hold him back as he tried to run forward to beat Damian up. Ash then looked back at everyone and said, "SHUT UP!" and everyone, even John, was shocked by how loud Ash spoke. Ash then looked at Damian as he got the last parts of the fire out and said, "How dare you to be that cruel to Pokémon." then Brock said, "Using Pokémon when they're injured and can't fight at their peak, that's something no trainer should do." Damian then scuffed and said, "Who cares, they're only Pokémon, not like they can be my friends anyway." Ash, Brock, and everyone then saw John tackled Damian and moved their heads back and forth from where he was a few moments ago and to where he was now. Ash told Paul and Gary to grab John and take him back to the eating area. Ash saw that Damian was in rough shape before he said, "You're lucky I don't have my Pikachu send you flying into the air with a **Thunderbolt**. I think what John did was justified, Pokémon shouldn't be treated the way you treat Ursaring and Scolipede. Just because they're full evolved, doesn't make it right to not give them treatment." Damian wiped some blood from his lower Lip as he stood up and he reached for another Pokéball, and he said as he was doing so, "That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he just did, Scolipede, KILL THAT FUCKER!" and the Pokémon that came out was a Scolipede, and it looked like it was injured too.

"_Must be the Scolipede Ursaring told Meowth about._" Ash thought. Ursaring and Scolipede were ready to fight when they heard a Voice in their heads say, "_You don't need to fight us."_ Ursaring and Scolipede were looking around at who was speaking but they saw no one speaking until they heard the voice say_, "My name is John, I'm the boy who just attacked your trainer, I'm using my Special Ability to talk to you through your minds. Do you really want to die from the injuries Damian put you two through, or do you want to join us? More importantly, do you want to join Ash. We will treat you like friends and members of our families. Just destroy the Pokéballs you two are held in and walk over to our side, we'll get you healed."_ Ursaring and Scolipede weren't even hesitant, and used **Slash **and **Poison Sting **on their respective Pokéballs, catching everyone but John off guard. Damian then shouted, with all his might, "WHAT IN THE DISTORTION WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Ursaring then used **Hammer Arm **on Damian and sent him tumbling backwards a few feet before he said, "**_We're tired of not being treated from battle injuries, we're joining Ash and maybe he can give us the care we need._**" and Scolipede agreed with Ursaring and the two began walking towards Ash and his group before coming to a halt in front of Ash and Brock. Ash looked towards Meowth and Meowth said, "Basically, Ursaring and Scolipede said that they were tired of not being treated for the injuries they got from their battle and want to join us." Ash smiled, looked at Ursaring and Scolipede and told them, "Of course you two can join us, we treat our Pokémon with respect and treat them as friends and part of our families, welcome to the team." Ursaring and Scolipede looked at each other, then back at Ash, and Ursaring said, "**_Can Galvantula join you too? He's been in the same situation before with Damian_**." and Meowth Translated for Ursaring and Ash looked at Galvantula, before he looked at the ground, then back at Ursaring with a smile and said, "Of course he can join, but only if he wants…" Ash wasn't even finished when Galvantula shot an **Electroweb** at Damian, walked over to Damian and destroyed his Pokéball before running over to Ash and wrapped him in its arms and hugged him, causing everyone to laugh. Brock then looked at Damian and said, "Half your Party has left you Damian, give up now." Damian then managed to get out of the Electroweb Galvantula shot at him and saw all the Pokémon that Joined Ash had joined the Pokémon he was already facing, and Pikachu, Meowth and John's Eevee joined the line as well. Damian, being the coward he was, hightailed it out of there and the battle was over. Ash smiled, looked at Ursaring, Scolipede, and Galvantula and told them, "Since you are wild Pokémon again, I think it would be best if you three picked the Trainer to catch you." Everyone was shocked to hear Ash say that, but John and Brock weren't.

"That's a good Idea, any Pokémon that we help out to get away from their awful trainers should be allowed to choose the trainer they want to join." Stated Brock. Ash nodded his head and said, "Pokémon should always have the ability to choose their trainers, no matter what, so who do you three want to be your trainer?" Ursaring, Scolipede, and Galvantula, looked at each other for a few moments before Ursaring went to Ash, Scolipede went to Gary, and Galvantula went to John.

"And there you have it." said Ash. John was speechless until he said, "You want me ...to be your trainer?" Galvantula nodded his head and said, "**_Yes, I sense you and I will be the perfect team_**." Meowth told John what Galvantula said and that caused John to smile and he took a Pokéball off his belt and tapped Galvantula on the head. After Galvantula went inside the Pokéball and three shakes and a Ding, John shouted, "ALRIGHT, I CAUGHT GALVANTULA!" and Eevee jumped in excitement with John. Gary looked at Scolipede and said, "So you want me to be your trainer, I'm honored that you chose me." Scolipede shook her head and said, "**_No, it's me who should be honored, your friend Ash has allowed us to pick our own trainer. Anyone who is a friend of his is an honor to fight beside_**." Meowth told Gary what Scolipede said and he did the same thing John did. Gary smiled, took a Pokéball, tapped Scolipede on the head and after three shakes and a Ding, caught Scolipede. Then Ash said, "Somehow, I knew you would pick me, you ready?" Ursaring nodded his head and Ash took a Pokéball, tapped the button on Ursaring and after three shakes and a Ding, caught Ursaring. Ash then looked at Pidgeot and asked, "Do you want to stay with the Pokéball Damian caught you in, or do you want to destroy that one and I re-catch you?" Pidgeot flapped her wings and flew up to a point Ash knew what she was trying to show, so he threw the Pokéball into the air and Pidgeot used Air Slash to cut the Pokéball into two. Ash then pulled out another Pokéball and threw it into the air and Pidgeot tapped the button and she went inside it. After Three Shakes and a Ding, Ash recaught Pidgeot.

"Wow, it's amazing how our great big trainer family has gotten bigger with the additions of Ursaring, Scolipede, and Galvantula." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yes, but I wonder what made Ursaring and Scolipede Destroy their Pokéballs?" everyone but John was confused until he said, "I know what happened." Ash and everyone looked at John as he said, "I've had this ability from when I was 6, I was able to talk to any Pokémon through their minds, my parents call it my special Gift. That was how I was able to get along with any Pokémon, caught or wild." Ash was surprised and said, "Well then, I guess we'll need to gather more information." John smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Ash then looked at Brock and asked, "How much further to Pewter City Brock?" Brock told Ash that Pewter City wasn't much further, just a few more hours. Ash nodded his head and said, "Okay, let's finish eating lunch and then it's Pewter City." Then John said, "and the Pokémon Center for us and Gary to get Ursaring, Galvantula, and Scolipede healed." Ash nodded his head again and said, "Of course, and I bet you will be happy to see your aunt in Pewter City." John nodded his head and Brock said, "Food's getting cold guys." everyone acknowledged Brock and sat back down to eat.

Meanwhile, Damian stopped to catch his breath when Misty approached him and asked, "What the hell happened?" and Damian said, "Most of the Pokémon I had on my team betrayed me. I was outnumbered and outpowered, I had to make a withdrawal." Misty sighed, placed her hand on Damian's shoulder, and with her other hand, took a knife and stabbed Damian in the throat (**A.N.: Shows you how evil she becomes in this story.**) and she took the knife out and watched him fall to the ground. Misty then knelt and said, with coldness in her voice, "You shouldn't have run away like you did, can't have loose ends like you ruin our plans, so you are no longer a loose end. Goodbye Damian." Misty then took the remaining Pokéballs from Damian's Belt, stood up and walked away, leaving a dying Damian alone in the woods. Misty then pulled out a phone and dialed a number and after a few rings, someone answered the phone saying, "Was he successful in killing Ketchum?" and Misty said, "That's a negative Boss, he failed, so I followed protocol, he won't be causing us trouble now." and the person on the other end said, "Understood, head to Pewter City and plant a listening bug on that John kid, he seems like he can be easy with giving us information to use to destroy that meddlesome Ketchum and his friends and allow us to begin our plans of total world Domination." then Misty said, "Understood Boss, I'll head there now, need to get back to Cerulean City anyway." Misty then hung up the phone and picked up a bag with the Letter U in a bright blue color and began walking towards Pewter City.

After an hour of walking, Ash and his friends reached Pewter City. Brock looked around and said, "Great to be home." then Ash said, "It sure has been a while since we've been here, isn't that right Pikachu?" and Pikachu nodded his head and said, "**_You betcha Ash. I wonder how Brock's family is doing?_**" John walked forward and said, "So this is Pewter City, it's even more amazing than I thought." Ash then said, "Alright guys, Gary, John, and I are heading to the Pokémon Center to get Galvantula, Ursaring, and Scolipede healed. The rest of you can do you own things, but we meet at the gym in one hour for my battle with Brock." Everyone nodded their heads and they went their separate ways as Ash, John, and Gary go to the Pokémon Center to get Galvantula, Ursaring, and Scolipede healed. Along the way, Ash said to John, "So John, this Pokémon Center is being ran by one of your Aunts, am I right?" John nodded his head and said, "Yeah, and my mom told my aunts about what your former friends did to you and to give them the rudest treatment possible." Ash smiled and told John to thank his mother and Aunt what they got to the Center. John nodded his head and said, "There's the Center, come on!" John then ran off with Ash and Gary right behind him. When they arrived at the Pokémon Center and walked in, John saw his aunt and said, "Aunt Cora!" the Nurse Joy looked at who called her name and saw John, she finished helping a young Trainer, walked over to John, Ash, and Gary and gave John a hug. She then said, "It's so good to see you John, your mother and I got done talking right before that one trainer came in, how are you doing?" and John told his aunt, "I'm doing fine Aunt Cora, I just my first Pokémon and three other Pokémon, one of which we got from a mean trainer who treats his Pokémon like slaves." John's aunt was shocked to hear that and said, "Well then, let me take a look at them and see if they need to be healed." John nodded his head and said, "My new friends here also have a Pokémon that need healing. This is Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. Ash, Gary, this is my Aunt, Nurse Cora Joy." Nurse Joy bowed her upper half of her body and said, "Thank you for looking out for my Nephew." Ash nodded his head and said, "Not a problem Nurse Joy, can you heal the two Pokémon we have too?" and Nurse Joy nodded her head and said, "Of course, let me just take them and we can get them healed up." Ash and Gary nodded their heads and gave the Pokéballs that Ursaring and Scolipede were in and gave them to Nurse Joy as John gave his to his aunt. Back with Dawn and Serena, they joined Brock and were on their way to the Pewter City Gym. Serena was asking Dawn some questions about Contests and Dawn told her, "A Pokémon Contest is divided into two parts. In the first round, called the Performance Stage, Coordinators have their Pokémon performing their moves in order to showcase their style and skill. The appeals are awarded points by a panel of judges, usually formed by Mr. Contesta from the organizing committee, Mr. Sukizo from the Pokémon Fan Club, and the Nurse Joy from the local Pokémon Center. The Coordinators with the highest scores proceed to the next round. The number of Coordinators that advance to the second round varies. The second round is the Battle Stage, in which Coordinators compete in Pokémon battles while continuing to show off their Pokémon's style and skill. Each battle lasts five minutes and the object of the battle is to decrease the opponent's points. First person to decrease their opponent's points wins the round and they keep going until there is one person remaining." Serena was impressed by what Contests are. Serena then said, "Amazing, can't wait for my first Contest." Dawn smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that, but it might not be a victory, don't be bummed out if you don't win the first Contest you enter." Serena nodded her head and said, "Thank you Dawn."

Back with Ash, Gary, and John, John's Aunt of Pewter City came back out and she said, "All of your Pokémon are healed and can battle at their peak performance." John, Ash, and Gary got their respective Pokémon. John thanked his aunt and the three friends left the center to head to Brock's home and the Pewter City Gym. along the way, Ash asked John, "Do you plan on using Galvantula when you battle Brock?" and John said, "I honestly don't know who to use, since Brock uses ground and Rock types, I'm not sure what Pokémon to use." Ash then said, "Brock doesn't just use Rock and ground types, he has a Chancey, a Marshtomp, a Croagunk, and a Crobat. What I am saying John, is that he might use one of those against you." John took a big breath before he said, "Okay, thank you Ash." Ash nodded his head and told John, "Don't mention it John."

After the hour was up, everyone met up at the Pewter City Gym and Brock said, "For those new to the Kanto Region or Pewter City, welcome to the Pewter City Gym." Just then, a young Boy, looking a lot like Brock but much younger ran up to him and said, "Brock, welcome back bro." Brock looked at the person who looked like him and said, "Forrest, it's good to see you too." Forrest then saw Ash and a look of hatred came on his face and he said, "What is HE doing here?" referring to Ash. Forrest's question confused everyone, even Brock. Brock then told Forrest, "Ash is here to battle me." Forrest then looked at Brock and said, "Why, so he can steal your Pokémon too?" that confused everyone even more and Ash said, "What are you talking about Forrest?" and Forrest looked at Ash and said, with hatred in his voice, "Don't play Dumb Ketchum, Misty told me that you tried to take her Pokémon from her after you got back from the Kalos Region." that got Ash pissed, John too, and Brock said, "Forrest, what Misty told you was a lie. She and others wanted Ash to give up his journey because of how many times he saved the world." Forrest crossed his arms and said, "She also told me that you and everyone here was brainwashed by him and that one of you would say that." John then took a step forward and said, "Forrest is it?" and Forrest nodded his head before John continued and he said, "I can already tell you that Ash Ketchum did not steal any Pokémon from anyone. In fact, I know he didn't steal any Pokémon. This Misty person is a liar." Forrest looked at John and said, "Prove it, face me in a battle, one on one." John clenched his fist and said, "Very well, I accept the challenge." Forrest then led John to the battlefield as Brock suggested that they go to the stands to watch.

In the Gym, John stood on one side of the field while Forrest stood on the other. Ash and his friends watched from the stands as Salvador, another of Brock's siblings, stood on the referee platform and said, "The battle between Forrest Hartman of the Pewter City Gym and the challenger John Bertrand from Pallet Town, each trainer shall only use one Pokémon from their party and the battle will be over when one side's Pokémon is unable to continue. Trainers, send out the Pokémon of your choice." Forrest pulled out a Pokéball and said, "Rhyperior, I chose You." and the Pokémon that Forrest said came out, allowing John to scan it and his Pokédex read, "Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon. A ground & Rock type and the evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior launches rocks or Geodude from holes in its palms. Its shell-like covering can withstand a volcano's eruptions. This Rhyperior is a male and knows **Megahorn**, **Rock Wrecker**, **Horn Drill**, and **Dig**." John then put his Pokédex away and thought, "_This is going to be tough. Rhyperior is a ground & Rock type, meaning that Galvantula's moves won't affect it. I haven't done enough training with my other Pokémon, what am I going to do_." John then felt a nuzzle on his cheek and saw his Eevee had a fire in his eyes. John then asked, "You want to go at him?" and his Eevee nodded his head and hopped off John's shoulder and onto the battlefield. Salvador then said, "Battle begin!" and Forrest started off and said, "Rhyperior, use **Megahorn **and make this quick." Rhyperior nodded his head and charged at Eevee as John said, "Dodge it Eevee!" and Eevee obeyed and Rhyperior struck a Rock. John then said, "Okay, let's lower Rhyperior's health slowly by using **Tackle**!" Eevee obeyed and tackle Rhyperior, though it didn't look like it did much damage. Forrest then said, "Hmph, **Tackle **won't do much damage to my Rhyperior. Rhyperior, keep using **Megahorn **until you get a direct hit." Rhyperior obeyed and used Megahorn again, John told Eevee to dodge the attack and he did. John then said, "Okay Eevee, if Forrest wants Rhyperior to keep using **Megahorn**, let's keep dodging." Eevee obeyed and kept dodging until **Megahorn **finally hit Eevee and sent Eevee into another Rock. Forrest then said, "**Rock Wrecker**." as John said, "Eevee, get out of there!" but Eevee was too weak to dodge and John knew it. Rhyperior then fired Rock Wrecker and it made its way toward Eevee. John then jumped onto the field and wrapped Eevee in his arms as the Rock Wrecker hit and exploded, getting John's name shouted from the stands and Forrest just stood there stunned. Misty told him that none of Ash's followers cared about their Pokémon, yet John ran to protect his Eevee. Forrest then thought, "_Was Misty...wrong about Ash_?" Ash got out of the stands and rushed to get the rocks off John and his Eevee with everyone else following him. Brock just stood there, looking at Forrest with disappointment when he heard Ash shout, "John!" Brock then got out of the stands and to the group and saw John clutching his Eevee in his arms as he coughed the dust away.

"Are you okay John?" Ash asked John, to which he said, "I'm fine, how about you Eevee, you okay?" Eevee opened his eyes and said, "**_I'm fine John, I'm just worried about you_**." John chuckled and said, "Don't worry about me buddy, let's get you healed up." John then stood up and he didn't even take a step before he fell to the ground. Brock then said, "Looks like your ankle is Sprained, let's get you check out by your aunt." John nodded his head and Serena said, "Let me take Eevee, you'll need both your arms to have Brock and Ash help you." John nodded his head and told Eevee, "I'm going to let Serena hold you, she's a friend." Eevee nodded his head and Serena took him from John so Ash and Brock could help him up. Before they left, John asked to look at Forrest and told Forrest, "That was a good battle Forrest, be proud of your Rhyperior, he definitely had a good trainer." Ash and Brock then helped John to the Pokémon Center to get checked out by Nurse Joy.

At the Pokémon Center, John had his ankle wrapped and his Aunt was giving Eevee a full checkup. John called out his other Pokémon to explain the situation when he was given a visit by Forrest. Forrest then said, "What you said about Ash, about him not stealing Pokémon and not brainwashing you and the others, was that true?" John nodded his head and said, "This one guy, Damian, told Ash and the rest of us that Misty placed a bounty on Ash's head for 10,000 Pokédollars dead. During the battle, a Pidgeot, Ursaring, Scolipede, and the Galvantula here joined us by choice. We never stole any Pokémon." Forrest was speechless until they heard a voice say, "What are you doing here Forrest?" Forrest and John looked at the doorway and saw Ash and Brock standing there and Forrest said, "I was just leaving." Forrest then left the room, allowing Ash and Brock to enter and checked up on John. Ash asked John what Forrest wanted and John said, "He just asked about what I said and if it was true, I told him it was and about how the Pokémon that chose to join us did that, they chose to join us and that we didn't steal them." Just then, Forrest came back and said, "I almost forgot, I wanted to give you something." Forrest then took a Pokéball off his belt and gave it to John. Forrest then said, "It's a Geodude, caught a few of them and after the incident in the Gym, I think it's only right that I give you one." John looked at the Pokéball, then back at Forrest and said, "I can't take this Forrest." Forrest then said, "Please take it, it's the least I can do to make it up to you for what I did." John looked back at the Pokéball, then back at Forrest and he reluctantly accepted the gift. John then said, "Once I get healed to the point where I can walk, I want to finish our battle." Forrest smiled and agreed. Forrest then apologized to Brock and Ash about not believing them and Ash said, "It's okay Forrest, you were given false information." Brock then said, "Anyway, while John's healing up, how about you and me have our battle." Ash smiled and nodded his head in agreement. John then sat on the edge of his bed and said, "This is a battle I don't want to miss, but a thought just occurred to me. Ash, from what I overheard, you were chill at first when they betrayed you, now you seem a little colder, what's up with that?" Ash realized what John was talking about and said, "Oh, well. Like I said at my house, they are only a few people in the world. However, if they happen to cross paths with us, I won't be nice to them and I will beat them in battles." John nodded his head and said, "Okay, I'm sure that will help Fanfiction Writer write n wrong understand the situation." Ash nodded his head and said, "John, did you just break the fourth wall by saying that name?" and John told Ash, "That I did, I mean they should know how much we know, all of the stories they write about you and Brock, and I'm just an Original Character made by Fanfiction Writer Crusherboy93." Brock then said, "We know, I think it was his first Fanfiction we got introduced to you in, _Pokémon High School Rebellion_." then Ash said, "Guys, we need to cool it on breaking the fourth wall, we're not Team Rocket in that one episode where Brock's mom and Dad went on a vacation paid for by Team Rocket." Then Brock said, "Oh yeah, their fourth wall breaks are kind of hilarious, remember that one episode where they had that duel about their motto with Cassidy and Butch." Then John said, "Or how about the time they caught Ash's Pikachu and another Pikachu and James mentioned the movie you guys were all in, except for me, Crusherboy93 hasn't made a fanfiction based on the movies yet." Then Ash said, "There was even this one episode where the Narrator said all's well that ends well and Team rocket were in the town bells." that made everyone laugh. (**A.N.: I do apologize to the people who hate it when the fourth wall is broken, but I needed to explain why Ash had a sudden Mood change in chapter 2. Besides, I like fourth wall breaks, so suck it up**.) John then said, "Enough with the fourth wall breaking, I'm pretty sure I'm able to walk now." John slowly stood up with the help of Brock and Ash and they slowly took John off their shoulders and he walked a few steps. John then said, "Hurts a little, but I can walk it off." Ash nodded his head and suggested that they go back to the gym for the battle between Brock and Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

_"__**Pokémon talk**__"_

"Normal speech"

_'thoughts/Telepathy'_

"**Pokémon** **moves**"

* * *

As Ash, Brock, John, and Forrest made their way to the Pewter City Gym, John realized he forgot his bag back at the Pokémon Center and Forrest said that he would go back to get it and John thanked him for it and Brock said that he would join his brother in getting the bag. The Hartman brothers headed back to the Pokémon center while Ash and John continued their way back to the Pewter City Gym.

Earlier, In the Pokémon Center, Misty snuck into the room John was in after seeing John, Ash, Brock, and Forrest left and saw John's bag and placed a small device in it and hid when she heard someone coming and saw Brock and Forrest walk in and grabbed the bag and walked back out. Misty then came out of her hiding spot and sent a text message to someone saying, "Listening device planted." and Misty received a message back saying, "Good, now head back to your gym, wait for them there and await further instructions." Misty smiled and opened the window to leave the room without being seen. Later, in the Pewter city gym, John was helped by Dawn and Serena to the stands as Ash, Pikachu, and Meowth stood on one side of the Battlefield and Brock stood on the other side. Ash, John, and Brock informed everyone of Forrest's change of heart and was on their side. Forrest took the Referee position and said, "The rematch between the Gym Leader Brock Hartman of Pewter City and the Challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town will now begin, each trainer may use only two Pokémon each and there can be substitutes. The Battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side are unable to continue, Trainers, send out your first Pokémon."

"Forretress, I choose you!" said Brock as he threw a Pokéball and the Pokémon that came out was Forretress. Ash smiled and asked Brock if he could try out his newest Pokémon out and Brock said, "I don't mind, go right ahead." Ash smiled, looked at Pikachu and said. "Sorry Buddy, but I want to try our new friends out first." Pikachu nodded his head in agreement. Ash then looked at Meowth and said, "Meowth, you'll be a part of this battle, but I want to try out Ursaring, is that okay?" and Meowth said, "Sure thing Ash, I can wait." Ash smiled, took a Pokéball from his belt and said, "Ursaring, I choose YOU!" and the Pokémon that came out was in fact Ursaring. Forrest looked at Ash and asked, "When did you catch an Ursaring?" and Ash said, "Rescued it from a Cruel Trainer. Same with Gary's new Scolipede, and John's new Galvantula." Forrest nodded his head and said, "Alright, battle begin!" Brock let Ash have the first move and Ash said, "Ursaring, use **Focus Blast**!" Ursaring obeyed and shot a ball of focused energy at Forretress as Brock said, "Use **Gyroball **to stop the blast!" Forretress obeyed and used Gyroball to destroy the Focused energy and created a big cloud of Smoke, allowing Ash to say, "**HAMMER ARM**!" and Ursaring swung his fist through the smoke and it struck Forretress and sent him flying into a rock spear.

Brock was astonished, Ash used the smoke created from when the **Gyroball **stopped the **Focus Blast **to allow Ursaring to get in close to deliver a blow. Brock then said, "Use **Pin Missile**!" Forretress then shot pins at Ursaring, dealing damage to Ursaring three times. Ash then said, "Ursaring, get in close and use **Slash**!" Ursaring obeyed and charged Forretress, but Brock said, "Use **Rock tomb**!" Forretress obeyed and several rocks fell around Ursaring and one over him, trapping him inside. Brock then said, "**Gyroball**!" Forretress obeyed and spun really fast and towards Ursaring. Ash then said, "Ursaring, use your strength to lift the top boulder to get out of there!" and Ursaring heard him, and everyone saw the top rock being lifted up and thrown to the side and Ursaring got out of the way of Forretress's Gyroball. ASh then said, "Focus Blast!" and Ursaring fired another ball of focused Energy at Forretress, scoring a direct hit and sending her into another Boulder. After the dust settled, Forretress had swirls where her eyes were and Forrest said, "Forretress is unable to continue, Ursaring is the winner." Brock recalled forretress and said, "You did good Forretress, take a good long rest." Brock then looked at Ash and said, "I have to say Ash, I never expected that to happen with you, using the smoke to conceal Ursaring advancement so he can use **Hammer Arm **on forretress, then using his strength to lift the top boulder from **Rock Tomb **to get out of the way of Forretress's **Gyroball**."

"I'm thinking smart now Brock." As then looked at Meowth and said, "So Meowth, what moves do you know?" and Meowth said, "I recently learned **Iron Tail** and **Shadow Ball**, but I still know **Fury Swipes** and **Night slash**." Ash smiled, looked at Ursaring and said, "Ursaring, I'm going to let you rest up a little bit okay?" and Ursaring looked at Ash, smiled, and gave him a thumbs up, which signaled to Ash that he was okay for the rest. Ash then recalled Ursaring and told Meowth, "Okay Meowth, let's get you in there!" Meowth replied with him jumping onto the battlefield as he said, "You got it Ash." After Meowth landed on the ground, Brock pulled out another Pokéball and said, "Since this is Meowth's first official Gym Battle as a part of a team that's not Team Rocket, I'll go a little Easy on him, Geodude, let's go!" and the Pokémon that came out was in fact Geodude. John then pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Geodude and his Pokédex said, "Geodude, the Rock Pokémon, the Kanto Form. A Rock & ground type, Commonly found near mountain trails and the like. If you step on one by accident, it gets angry. This Geodude is a Male and knows **Gyro Ball**, **Seismic Toss**, **Tackle**, and **Brick Break**." Ash had to make sure Meowth dodged the **Seismic Toss **and **Brick Break **Attacks. He knew that Meowth was weak to fighting type attacks, Brock knew that too when he said, "Let's make this quick with **Brick Break**!" Geodude obeyed and charged at Meowth and Ash said, "Meowth Dodge it and use **Iron Tail**." Meowth nodded his head and jumped backwards as his tail turned a Metallic Color and when he got behind Geodude, he swung his tail and hit Geodude into a Boulder.

Ash then said, "Alright Meowth, use **Iron Tail **again." Meowth nodded his head and charged Geodude. As soon as Meowth was close, Brock shouted, "**Seismic Toss**!" Geodude then grabbed Meowth's Tail and swung Meowth around and then slammed him onto the ground. Brock then said, "**Brick Break**!" and Ash said, "Dodge it Meowth!" and right before Geodude's Brick Break made contact, Meowth used **Iron Tail **and hit Geodude underneath and sent him flying towards Brock and he got back up. Meowth then said, "Now this is what I call battling." Ash smiled and said, "I'm glad you like this Meowth, because you'll be partaking in more Battles like this." Meowth smiled and said, "Can't wait for them."

"I'm surprised to see Meowth is so skilled in battles, even though this is his first ever battle." said Sawyer. Dawn nodded her head and said, "Meowth has had experience with our Pokémon. Everytime he, James, and Jessie tried to catch our Pokémon, he's been in battles. But since this is his first official legal Battle with a Gym Leader, he's definitely doing good." Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Sawyer, Paul, Gary, and Trip nodded their heads in agreement and went to watch the rest of the battle. Meanwhile, John thought, '_Ash is something else, and his Aura is strong, he can become a powerful Aura User, and since my training was completed before I started my journey, I'm allowed to train anyone with the ability, so I guess that means Ash is going to be my student. Then again, Bonnie also has Aura in her as well, I'm sure I can train them both._" John was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Meowth use **Iron Tail **again on Geodude and knocked Geodude out. Forrest then said, "Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Meowth so that means the battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Ash cheered as he said, "Alright!, way to go Meowth!" Meowth looked at Ash and said, "Thanks Ash." Brock recalled Gedude and said, "Take a good long Rest geodude, you fought well. Brock then walked up to Ash and Meowth and said, "I have to say Meowth, you fought hard and excellently for your first gym battle." Meowth smiled and said, "Well, I wanted to give it my all for my first battle." Brock smiled and said, "That you did and even had more, I'm glad you got used to being a trainer's Pokémon so quickly." Meowth smiled again, before Brock looked at Ash and said, "You definitely earned the Boulder Badge when you first won." Ash smiled and the two shook hands.

After Ash and Brock got their Pokémon healed up, everyone was at Brock's house for lunch, that was when John said, "Since everyone is here, there is something I need to tell you two, Ash and Bonnie." Ash and Bonnie looked at each other confused before Ash looked back at John and asked, "What's up John?" and John said, "My special Gift, you have it in you, you as well Bonnie." Ash was speechless but Bonnie was more confused until Ash said, "You mean Aura?" and John Nodded his head. John then said, "Before I began my journey, my father wanted me to know everything there is to know about how we Aura Users can use our Aura properly. When I first met you Ash, I sensed your Aura inside you, meaning that somewhere in your family tree, your ancestry had an Aura User in it."

Ash then asked John how he knew about his Aura and John said, "Because Aura Users give off a Certain Glow when we show our Aura and the glow is Blue, watch." Scott then closed his eyes and he began to glow Blue, as did Ash and Bonnie. After the glowing died down, John said, "Did you all see Ash and Bonnie glow Blue?" and after everyone nodded their heads, John continued by saying, "After my training was completed, my father told me I can now train people with Aura on my own. Since you and Bonnie have Aura inside you Ash, I will train both you and Bonnie to master your Aura." Ash and Bonnie smiled and Bonnie cheered in excitement. Brock then asked if anyone can learn to use Aura, but John shook his head and said, "I don't sense any Aura in anyone here except Ash and Bonnie, meaning that they alone can learn how to control their Aura, Sorry Brock." Brock and the others understood what John was saying.

Ash then stood up and said, "Let's get some training in now John." John chuckled and said, "Okay Ash, I'll do some training with you and Bonnie." Ash and Bonnie cheered in excitement as John led the two towards a field to give them some training in using their Aura. In the field, Ash and Bonnie watched as John set up some cans and walked back up to them, with a limp. John then said, "Take your pointer Finger, aim at the cans I've set up for you two, and use your Aura to hit them." Ash and Bonnie were confused until they saw John, "You know what, watch me." John took his pointer finger, aimed it at a can and suddenly, a beam of blue Energy came out and struck the can. John then said, "Concentrate all of your Aura into your pointer finger and imagine it leaving your finger and going into a straight line towards the cans, this is called the Aura Shot. Ancient Aura Users use this to disarm opponents who are cruel to their Pokémon. Now concentrate."

Ash and Bonnie nodded their heads, pointed their fingers at the cans, and concentrated, soon the tips of their fingers began to glow blue as John said, "Good, now on my command, let the Aura built up in your fingers go at the cans." Ash and Bonnie nodded their heads and after a few more seconds, John shouted, "NOW!" and ASh and Bonnie released the Aura built up and two blue blots rocketed forward and struck a can and a tree, while also causing Bonnie to fall on her butt. John clapped his hands and said, "Good, good." John limped over to Bonnie and helped her up and said, "Don't worry, that happened to me too the first time I used the Aura Shot, just keep your feet steady and firm, hold your breath, and release your breath after you release your Aura. This reminds me of the work we did in between Chapters 1 & 2 of _Broken Friendship_." Ash and Bonnie nodded their heads and Bonnie said, "Yeah, Me too, but what gets me angry are bad reviews about what Crusherboy93 says in his stories, for all people know, little kids read these Stories." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, and if he says 'Suck it up' that's his way of making sure kids who read this don't see bad words." But John said, "You also have to take into account that he rated this story M for Mature." Ash and Bonnie nodded their heads and they both said, "True." John then said, "Enough of the Fourth wall break, let's get back to training." Ash and Bonnie nodded their heads and got back to work, but Bonnie asked, "Wait John, what about my Brother? Does he have Aura in him?" but John sadly shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not, in your family it seems to skip a Generation, and like I said at the table, I only sense Aura in you and Ash, now back to training."

John then taught them how to fire an Aura Sphere. John showed them as he said, "You place the Palms of your hands together, place them behind you, concentrate on the Aura there forming a Sphere and release the Aura Sphere at your Target." John then fired the Aura Sphere and destroyed A boulder that was nearby. Ash and Bonnie were surprised and in awe at what they saw. John then said, "It's like the Kamehameha attack from the Dragon Ball universe." Ash folded his arms and said, "I thought we were done with the fourth wall breaks?" to which John said, "Well, in my opinion, that was the best way to describe what you do to fire your Aura Spheres, so unless you have a different way of describing it, I'm all ears." Ash was silent for a few moments before he said, "I retract my statement." John smiled and said, "Okay, now you two try to use Aura Sphere, Plant your feet on the Ground, do what I showed you and on my command, fire it at those two boulders." John pointed to the Boulder he broke in half. Ash and Bonnie relaxed themselves, planet their feet, placed the Palms of their hands together, moved their hands behind them and concentrated on forming a sphere with their Aura, and when John saw that they formed, he shouted, "FIRE!" and Ash and Bonnie fired their Aura Sphere and both struck the boulder haf they were in front of, destroying both halfs.

"Well done you two, I think that's enough training for today, now you must let your Aura recharge for the next time we train." ASh and Bonnie nodded their heads in agreement and followed John back to the others and they all saw John walking with less of a limp. When Brock asked John why he was limping less, John said, "Oh right, forgot to tell you guys, but you can also use your Aura to heal injuries. But it takes about a whole day to fully heal after an attack like **Rock Wrecker**. But since the blast, I have been healing my ankle with my Aura." Ash smiled and said, "Nice." John nodded his head and told Bonnie to head back to the table and when she did, she heard John say, "_I can also teach you guys to speak without even opening your mouth_." Bonnie stopped in her tracks, looked back at John and Ash, who was looking at John, and Bonnie said, "Did you just speak and I heard it in my mind?" John nodded his head and said, "_Yes, through telepathy. That is one of the things I will teach you both. Teaching you two will be a new experience for me so we all will learn something as I train you two in controlling your aura._" John then said, "Now, let's get back to the others." Ash and Bonnie nodded their heads and followed John back to the others.

When they arrived, John said, "You guys definitely have potential, just keep training and the two of you can master your Aura in no time." Bonnie nodded her head and she thought, "_I can't wait_!" that was when everyone looked at her and she said, "What?" everyone had a look of surprise on their faces, John too. John then said, "Bonnie, you just telepathically said something." Everyone then looked at John with a surprised look, now Bonnie had one and John said, "_Telepathy is speaking with the mind and not using our lips, I showed Bonnie and Ash this. I honestly didn't think that Bonnie would be able to master it so quickly_." Then Bonnie said, "Does that mean I'm special?" John nodded his head and said, "I'll need to send my dad a letter informing him about this, Bonnie is now the quickest person to learn Telepathy." John then walked off to the Pokémon Center to send a letter to his father.

But as soon as he rounded the corner, John said, "_Dad, can you hear me?_" and later, John heard a voice in his head say, "_I do son, what is it?_" Then John said, "_Come on Dad, you know I wouldn't be contacting you through telepathy if I didn't want you to read my mind_." John's Dad was silent before he said, "_That Bonnie Girl was able to learn Telepathy quickly_?" John nodded his head and said, "_Yes, she might be able to hear what we're saying, but I told my new friends that I'm sending you a letter from Aunt Cora's Center_." John's Father understood what his son was saying and told John, "_Keep a close Eye on Bonnie, if she can learn more abilities just as quickly as she learned Telepathy, she might very well be a descendant from our Ancestor as well_." John was shocked to hear that Bonnie might be a descendant of his ancestor, the first Aura User in the world. John then said, "_I'll keep a close eye on her Dad._" John's dad smiled and said, "_I know son, take care now._" and John said, "_You too._" John then walked back to the group where Ash said, "Well…"

"The Letter's been sent." said John. Ash nodded his head and said, "So, wanna have a Pokémon Battle?" John smiled and said, "You bet, my Galvantula versus your Ursaring?" and Ash said, "You read my mind… you did read my mind right?" and John said, "No actually, I wanted to see how Galvantula faired in a Proper battle, not to mention my new Geodude." Ash smiled himself and said, "A double Pokémon battle then?" and John nodded his head in agreement and the two headed over to the practice field. When they got there, John sent out Galvantula and Geodude while Ash had Pikachu and he called out Ursaring. Ash then said, "Alright you two, this is going to test Ursaring's moves fair in a proper battle." Then John said, "That goes the same with you guys Geodude and Galvantula." and all four Pokémon nodded their heads in acknowledgement and were ready to battle.

Ash started the Battle by saying, "Pikachu use **Iron Tail **on Geodude, and Ursaring, use **Hammer Arm **on Galvantula!" As Pikachu and Ursaring charged Galvantula and Geodude, John used his telepathy to say, "_Geodude, use __**Rollout **__on Pikachu, Dodge the __**Iron Tail **__by using the __**Rollout **__to jump into the Air then attack from behind. Galvantula, dodge the __**Hammer Arm **__and use __**Electroweb **__on Ursaring. Then use __**Thunderbolt **__on Ursaring_." Both Pokémon acknowledged John's Telepathic commands and jumped in the air, Geodude using **Rollout **to make the Jump and attacked Pikachu from behind, scoring a direct hit. Then Galvantula used Electroweb on Ursaring and gave the Bear Pokémon a shock of his life with Thunderbolt. Ash was speechless, he thought, '_How could they attack without him saying anything?"_ Then Ash heard John say, "I'll answer that question Ash, I used my Aura to send a message to both of my Pokémon telling them what to do." Ash chuckled and said, "Oh you sneaky little Punk, when will you teach me that one?" then John used his Aura to telepathically tell Ash, "_As long as you can think of the words to say, you can give them to your Pokémon. It's basically the same as telepathy, go on, try it Ash_." Ash nodded his head and used his Aura to tell Pikachu and Ursaring, "_Pikachu use __**Iron Tail **__again on Geodude, watch out for any possible attacks from behind. Ursaring, let's use __**Hammer Arm **__again on Galvantula, when it Dodges and uses Electro Web, dodge and use __**Hammer Arm**_ _again_." Pikachu and Ursaring nodded their heads and charged Galvantula and Geodude.

John then said, "_Doing the same thing, Galvantula, Geodude, same as before_." Galvantula and Geodude followed Orders and charged. Ash then said, "_Pikachu, jump as soon as Geodude Jumps. Ursaring, when Galvantula dodges, you use __**Hammer Arm **__on the side that he dodged too_." Pikachu and Ursaring obeyed and when Geodude Jumped, Pikachu jumped too and struck Geodude back down and when Galvantula dodged Ursaring's initial **Hammer Arm**, Ursaring used **Hammer Arm **again and struck Galvantula and sent him sliding backwards. John smiled and said, "Not bad Ash, you're now getting used to Telepathy." Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, once I figured out how to use it properly."

John smiled and said, "In that case, I think we should end it for today. I know you wanted a full battle, but it's almost time to hit the hay and I have a Gym Battle Tomorrow." Ash sighed and said, "Okay, Ursaring return." as he recalled Ursaring back to his Pokéball as John did the same with Geodude and Galvantula. After arriving back to the others, John said to everyone, "Aura Users can also use their Aura to tell what they've touched because it gives off a certain Aura from the person that touched it last." Ash smiled and said, "Seriously?" causing John to nod his head and said, "It helps you find things that you know aren't your like for example…." John then placed his bag on the table, reached into it and pulled out the device that Misty placed in it and he continued, "... this Device that I believe Misty snuck into my bag when I forgot it at my Aunt Cora's Pokémon Center. She probably placed it in there before you showed up to grab it Forrest. Detect is a Passive Aura Ability that can be used as you live your life"

Everyone was shocked to hear that. John then took the listening device and said, "Whoever is on the other end of this, don't try it again." He then threw the Device in the air and fired an Aura Shot at it and destroyed it, surprising everyone there. Then Clemont said, "It could have taken it and triangulated where it was transmitting too." John rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Sorry Clemont, maybe next time." that caused everyone to laugh but Clemont, who was sad. They then went back to the Pokémon Center and went to sleep for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in a secret Lab, a man sat at a table as Misty and Cilan walked in and the man asked, "Well?" and Misty said, "They found the bug I placed in John's Bag. Apparently the new kid's an Aura User, along with Ash and Bonnie." The man then said, "That might be a problem then, they might try and disrupt our plans for World Domination." Then Cilan said, "What are your orders boss?" and the man leaned and said, "Prepare our grunts, we're moving the plans up." Cilan and Misty nodded their heads and walked out as they said, "All will fall to Team Unity."


End file.
